The Going on Lifes
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Old characters meet new ones; Will Ashley find out about her husbands cheating? Will Darcy find out Clare's shocking secret, who will Peter chose Mia or Darcy?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about what goes on in the characters lifes after Degrassi: The Heat is On where new characters will befriend orignal characters and rekindle romances and such, ExC, MxJ, ExS, CxA, CxE, DxB, BxS

Ellie Nash was walking around New York City her home when she passed by a record store. She stepped inside and a name caught her eye.

" Ashley Kerwin." Ellie said to herself looking at Ashley's album.

" Yeah a 27 year old trying to make it as the female Craig Manning." said a man with the nametag Bill.

" Can I help you?" she asked rudely to Bill.

" Do you want to buy it?" asked Bill.

Ellie got her purse in pulled out a twenty. " This enough?" she asked.

Bill smiled. " Yeah thanks for shopping at Bill's Records have a ni-" Ellie walked out before he could finish the statement. He had brought back memories of old friends who she hadn't been in contact with for years. Ashley I haven't seen her since she went on tour with Craig many years ago. Paige and Marco I haven't seen them since I got back from Hollywood. Then my mind slowly drifted to Craig. Craig Manning I had ran into him about a year ago I was so caught up into remembering the past I ran into someone.

" Hey slow down." said the guy she had ran into.

" Sorry." she said as she studied him. He was wearing all black and had on eyeliner.

" Eli Goldsworthy." he said putting out a hand.

" Ellie Nash." she said quickly taking the hand.

" Wait Ellie Nash the journilist?" Eli asked.

Ellie smiled. " Thats me."

" Wow I really admire your work and so does my gi-ex girlfriend." Eli said.

" Oh break-ups my type of problem." Ellie said with a smirk.

" Yeah well I graduated so did she and long distance really didn't work." Eli explained.

" How long have you been graduated?" Ellie asked.

" Three years." Eli said.

" 21?" Ellie asked.

" Yeah and your 27." Eli said.

" My own personal stocker I'm flattered." Ellie said smirking.

" I've been called worse." Eli said.

" Well I gotta get to work but I want to talk to you later kid how about you come by my place tomorrow at seven if you don't mind a four two and 6 month year old." Ellie said pulling out her card.

" I'll be there." Eli said.

xxx

Emma Nelson was at her home while her husband Spinner was trying to by the Dot, Emma looked around her house and like usual her eyes drifted to a movie staring her best friend, if Emma could even call Manny that anymore she lived a billion miles away in California.

" Hey Em." Spinner said entering the house.

" Hey Spinner." Emma said.

" I just bought the Dot."

Emma rushed to her husband and jumped in his arms. " Congrats Spin." she said before kissing him pashonatly.

" Well this is what you do when I'm not here." Jay said eyeing Emma and Spinner.

xxx

Ellie then went to her work day alittle bit of researching some writing a quick chat with her boss. But before she knew what was happening she typed in Eli Goldsworthy on Google. An article came up about a play called Romeo and Jules writen by Asher Sholsdack and Clare Edwards. Ellie raised an eyebrow she had never heard of Clare Edwards so without hessitation she erased Eli's name and put in Clare Edwards. Ellie was shocked by the things that had came up she had sued a Asher for sexual harrasmant and won she saw a picture of a young girl who greatly ressembled a girl she had once known or heard Paige mention once or twice Darcy Edwards no doubt they were related hugging a younger version of Eli.

" Time to go home Ellie." said Calvin her boss.

" Thanks see you tomorrow Calvin." Ellie said grabbing her laptop.

Ellie left the building and went by the daycare she left her kids at.

" Mommy!" said four year old April.

" Hey April." Ellie said hugging her daughter.

" Mama!" two year old Marcus said.

" Hey Marcus." Ellie said before picking up her youngest daughter Taylor.

Ellie then grabbed ahold of Marcus's hand and walked with her kids to a cab.

" Where to?" asked the cab driver.

Ellie was shocked for a second because she realized that voice but shook it off and told the cab driver her address.

" So Ellie you've got three kids." said the cab driver.

" Yeah well.. How do you know my-" Ellie stopped in the middle of her sentence finally realizing the cab driver. " Sean?"

" You finally reconized me." Sean said.

" Your a cab driver in New York?" Ellie asked.

"Mommy who is that?" April asked.

" Oh April this is your Uncle Sean." Ellie said.

" Uncle Sean?" Sean asked.

"You don't have a prblem with that do you Cameron?" Ellie asked.

" Mommy Cameron is my middle name is it his too?" April asked.

Sean chuckled. " Thanks Nash and let me guess the boys middle name is Marco? Or Craig?" Sean asked. Ellie quieted down and Sean realized it. " El I'm sorry we can change the subject." Sean said.

" Well alright." Ellie said. " So you found your lucky lady yet?" Ellie asked.

" No the girl who I really wanted is married to Spinner." Sean said.

" Spinner is married to who?" Ellie asked in shock.

" Emma." Sean said.

" Spinner and Emma!" Ellie said with even more shock.

Sean nodded. " If you didn't know that I guess you didn't know about Jay and Manny either."

" Jay Hoggart and Manny Santos." Ellie said. " Everyone knows that Sean. So why are you driving a cab?"

" Oh this is my friend Harry's cab I'm covering for him." Sean said stopping at Ellie's house.

" Well see you around Sean." Ellie said helping her kids out of the cab.

" How about coffee Wednesday?" Sean asked.

" Wednesday it is." Ellie said before Sean drove off.

" Mommy I'm hungry." April said.

Ellie sighed as she started to prepare a meal. She then gave April Marcus and Taylor a bath then put them all to bed. Ellie then went to the bathroom and grabbed a razor and pushed it against her wrist.

" Damn you Sean!" Ellie said putting down the razor and whiping away blood. Then she went to the kitchin and did the only thing she could do when someone mentioned Craig drink until she passed out.


	2. Emma's dilima and Ellie's baby daddy

Chapter 2 Fan Club and baby daddy

" Mommy!" April said shaking Ellie awake.

" Huh." Ellie said as she sat up ignoring her migraine.

" Your awake!" April said.

" Yeah your awake." said Eli.

" Eli what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

" I was passing by on my way to breakfast when I saw you passed out in your kitchen through a window then I knocked on the door and April let me in." Eli said.

" Oh well hey." Ellie said.

" Hey." Eli said smiling.

" You went to Degrassi." Ellie said.

" I thought I was the stoker." Eli said smirking.

Ellie laughed. " I also went to Degrassi and just so you know so did Craig Manning Ashley Kerwin and Manny Santos."

" Man Degrassi just screams celebrity doesn't it?" Eli asked. " Oh and I have something to ask about that memorial who is J.T?" Eli asked.

" J.T. was a great guy I was at the party he got killed at." Ellie said.

" Wow." Eli said.

" Okay so Eli I've gotta get to work but we'll talk later." Ellie said.

Eli's phone rang. " Hello?" Eli asked. " Its my boss." he whispered. Ellie nodded. " Hey Rossi."

" Rossi." Ellie said to herself. " Give me that." Ellie said grabbing Eli's phone.

" Ellie?" Eli asked.

Ellie ignored him. " Hello?" she asked into the phone.

xxx

Emma was waiting for Spinner he had went to the Dot awhile ago and she was well worried mostly because she had some important news to tell him they were going to have a baby. After waiting another hour Emma went to the Dot were she saw Spinner and Jane?

" Spin I know you felt something." Jane said.

" Jane I'm married this has to stop." Spinner said in response.

Jane leaned in and kissed Spinner. " Are you sure?"

"Bitch!" Emma screamed.

Both Spinner and Jane looked at Emma whose face was red and covered in tears.

" Em it's not what it-"

" Save it Spinner I-i'm going to California for a while."

" Em I'll come too." Spinner begged

" No-no I need some time off from you-oh and by the way we are having a baby see you in a couple of months and Jane if I ever see you again you better have a coffin ready."

xxx

" Ellie is that you?" Marco asked.

" Marco!" Ellie squealed causing Eli to jump.

" El what are you doing with Eli did you sleep with him?" Marco asked.

" No" Ellie screamed embarrassed.

" So El I haven't seen you since we went and visited your dad how are you did you get married without me?" Marco asked.

Ellie chuckled. " No but I need to tell you I've got three children." Ellie said.

" El do they have the same dad? Marco asked.

" Yes." Ellie said.

" Ellie are you dating the baby daddy?" Marco asked.." El?"

" No." Ellie said a little shameful.

" Please tell me they aren't just random flings and the guy doesn't know they're his." Marco said.

" I can't." Ellie said. They had all been one night of passion but he ended it because he was getting married.

" El do you still sleep with him?" Marco asked.

" No he is married now to a singer." Ellie said.

" Craig." Marco said. Ellie stayed silent. " Ellie." Marco said.

Ellie looked at Eli. " He wants to talk to you." Ellie said tears in eyes.

" Are you alright you seemed weird about your baby daddy being married to a singer?" Eli asked.

" I'm fine." Ellie said a little colder than she had meant to say.

" Alright." Eli said.


	3. Craig's feeling, Jay's friend

Craig woke up to his wife Ashley.

" Hey Ash." Craig said.

" Hey." Ashley said planting a wet kiss on Craig.

" So you find out yet?" Craig asked. Recently the two decided they wanted to get pregnant.

" Three more minutes." Ashley said.

" Well until then lets check the tabloids." Craig said. He quite enjoyed when he was in the tabloids or someone he knew as he went to a website. " Manny eloped." Craig said suprised.

" Ironic don't you think?" Ashley asked.

" What?" Craig asked confused.

" We're tyring to get pregnant and Manny is the first thing you read about you know the first baby momma." Ashley said.

Craig frowned he hated thinking Manny aborted their baby. " Well in other news the famous journalist Elanore Nash went back to work three weeks ago." Craig said.

" Why wasn't she there?" Ashely asked.

Craig wondering himself clicked on the link. " It says she had her third baby six months ago. She was pregnant?"

" Huh I owe her a call then you know congrats from the Mannings." Ashley said.

" Alright." Craig said staring at the picture of Ellie and her baby she still had the beautiful red hair and the baby did too they were both beautiful very beatiful. He was so caught up he didn't hear Ashley leave the room which she did and came back screaming.

" Craig Craig! We're having a baby!" Ashley said jumping up and down.

Craig smiled and planted a kiss on Ashley and for a second he pictured her as Ellie. " Well El-Ash I better be going to the studio." he said as he walked out the door. Craig climbed in his mercadies and drove to his studio in Los Angles but his mind kept flying to New York where Ellie was he had told her that he was engaged over a year ago but despite that they still slept together but they felt guilty and she apoligised to Ashley via E-mail. Maybe he and Ashley should go on a vacation to New York. Craig smiled and stepped out of his car and into the studio.

xxxx

Manny looked down at her finger then at Jay.

"Em is going to kill me." Manny said hiding a smile.

" Aw come on Dimples, she'll understand."

Manny opened her mouth to respond but her phone interupted her. " Hold on." "Hello" Manny said into her phone. " Em? What slow down."

Jay watch Manny nod before her screaming. " You're pregnant?"

" Em you can stay with us."

" Dimples." Jay said whining.

" Shut up Jay Spinner cheated on her."

"What?" Jay asked " I need to talk to him."

xxxx

" Hey Craig." said his song writer Clare who was reading a newspaper.

" Hey Clare." Craig said pulling the much younger girl into a hug.

" So how are you since the break-up Clare?" Craig asked.

" Fine we broke up four months ago I'm fine." Clare said.

" Whatever Clarey." Craig said before she playfully hit him.

" Craig do you have a girl that got away?" Clare asked.

" Nope but everyone does Clarabelle yours happens to be Eli Goldsworthy"Craig said. _mine happens to be Ellie Nash_. Ellie where did that come from. Craig shook off the feeling. " So what are you reading Clare?"

" Um one of my favorite articles by Elanore Nash." Clare said like it was obvious.

" Elanore? Do you mean Ellie Nash I went to high school with her."

" Ellie Nash as in Elanore Nash?" Clare asked excited.

" You know her?" Craig asked.

" Know her she is one of the best journalists in the Unites States!" Clare said.

" Hmm. Clare maybe I should get you a newspaper job." Craig said teasing.

" No thanks Craig I'll stick to writng stories getting them published and writing songs with you." Clare said.

Craig smiled she was truely his bestfriend. " Lets start on writing songs Edwards!" he said as they began.

**Later on The going on Lifes**

" I'm back from France for good."

" '' died last night and '' was with him and he's in a coma."

" Hi I'm Becky Baker."

" Clare I called someone to make you feel better."

" Eli we broke up for a reason."

" Hey Em I'm getting married I need my bridesmate."

" Spin I am so confused."

" Emma I am so sorry."

" Ellie I'm coming."

" Becky maybe you should go back to Adam."

" Ty-Doug's parents died last night."

" I will always love you J.T"

" Joey?"

" Thanks so much Toby."

" Its always been you."

" Paige I need your help maybe we could talk to Clare."

" Imogen what are you doing here?"

" Holly J will you marry me?"

" You know I'm out of high school now, Winnie."


	4. Who can Ellie trust,Peter's girl

Ellie had just gotten home from her dinner with Sean.

" Mommy." Marcus said.

" Yes Marcus?" Ellie asked.

" I wove you." Marcus said.

Ellie smiled at her son who looked a lot like Craig. " I wove you too Marcus good night."

Ellie then went to the living room of her house and checked her messages she had one from her boss Calvin whom she was quite close with and decided to call him back.

" Hello?" Calvin asked.

" Hey its Ellie."

" Oh hey El I just had a survey you needed to take to keep your job." Calvin said.

Ellie was shocked at his words. " I have to take a survey or be fired? Bring on the survey."

"Alright El who is the father of your children?" Calvin asked.

Ellie bit her lip. " Craig-Craig Manning."

" Shut up!" Calvin screamed. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Sorry I was afraid Calvin he doesn't even know." Ellie said now crying.

" Aw its okay El tell you what you can take the rest of the survey tomorrow okay." Calvin said.

" Alright." Ellie said crying as she hung up her phone. Next she did what she always does when she thinks of Craig. She grabbed a razor and sunk it into her skin.

" The sweet escape." Ellie moaned.

xxx

Peter had just heard about Spinner his boss now and Emma his exs fight, it was crazy Peter just didn't understand why Spinner would do that with Jane of all people.

"Peter?"

Peter froze just hearing the voice of his exhe knew it was her with out looking, don't fall for her Peter she left you in a time of-screw it.

" Mia."

Calvin's

Calvin couldn't believe it the father of Ellie's children was Craig Manning! He hated doing this but he was a journalist above everything else he grabbed his phone.

" Hello Kristin you still host the Gossip Minute right?" Calvin asked.

" Yes why?" Kristin asked in a very rude voice.

" I've got some gossip for you." Calvin said.

" I'm listening." Kristin said.

" You know the famous journilist Ellie Nash?" Calvin asked.

" Is she pregnant again!" Kristin asked.

" No but I know the father of her children." Calvin said.

" Who?" Kristin asked.

" Craig Manning." Calvin said

" Craig Manning! Thank you Calvin I'll be sure to mention you tomorrow ta." Kristin said as she hung up.

Peter was starin at Mia in astonishment age had certainly done her well Mia might of been kind of French now but he liked to experiment maybe he could get to know this new Mia

**Returning in the next chapter (besides all the characters already introduced)**

**Becky Adam Hazel Paige Jenna K.C Toby and Liberty**

**To PockSuppet all go ahead and tell you it isn't Mia who says that line but she says some of them To all readers please review! And I don't own Degrassi **


	5. Mia's confession Ellie's dropped bomb

Craig woke to his alarm clock and saw Ashley making breakfast.

" Morning Ash." Craig said.

" Morning." Ashley said.

Craig quickly took his median and turned to a gossip show.

" Ash Gossip Minute is on maybe we're on it." Craig said as Ashley came and sat next to him.

" Hi everyone I'm Kristin and this is the Gossip Minute now I'm sure we all know of secret love affairs and I'm sure you all would be very pleased to know the father of Eleanor Nash's kids. *A picture of Ellie and her kids popped up* And the father is rock star Craig Manning whose wife is now pregnant good situation huh Craig."

Craig sat on his couch mouth dropped and body froze.

" Craig?" Ashley asked tears in her eyes. " Is this true?" Ashley asked.

" I don't know Ash but I'm gonna find out we're going to New York with Clare." Craig said.

" Craig you slept with her three times." Ashley said.

" I'm sorry but that was before us." Craig said.

" Alright and if you are we can take them from Ellie and have a big family." Ashley said.

" What you want to take Ellie's children away?" Craig asked.

" Ellie." Eli said pounding on Ellie's door. Ellie opened her door and it was clear she had been crying.

" Ellie are you okay?" Eli asked.

" You think I'm alright Eli I have Craig Manning's kids we had a secret affair while he was engaged!" Ellie said crying.

" Ellie your my best friend here in New York and I brought someone to cheer you up." Eli said. Ellie looked confused. " Adam!" Eli called.

" Hey." Adam said coming to the door.

" Hi I'm Ellie." Ellie said.

" Whats with the long face Ellie someone come at you?" Adam asked.

Nobody knew how much Sean hated Craig at this point Sean had hoped he and Ellie may be able to maybe get back together but Craig was her kids father Craig freaking Manning! Sean was feeling so angry that he took the nearest girl close to him and kissed her.

" Oh my god Sean!" said an angry Hazel.

" Hazel hey." Sean said mentally scrubbing his tounge.

" Don't hey me you just kissed me!" shouted Hazel still very mad.

" Don't live in the past Hazel I'm leaving." Sean said leaving the bar.

Sean after getting home had gotten drunk and blacked out leaving him to wake up naked in someone elses house.

" Where am I?" Sean asked himself.

" Hi I'm Becky Baker and your at my house." Becky said smiling.

Sean smiled awkwardly. " Sean Cameron. What happened last night?"

Becky smiled. " Well you had gotten drunk and I found you and the good person that I am I brought you back to my house, so then you started hitting on me but I didn't want to take advantage."

Sean stared at Becky she was perky that's for sure but he strangely liked it. She kind of reminded him of a different blond ex. " So you want to get some coffee or something Becky?" Sean asked.

" I wish I could but I'm meeting up with my friend Jenna but you can come!" Becky said.

" Alright. But one question." Sean said.

Becky smiled. " Ask."

" Where are my clothes?" Sean asked.

" Oh in the drier all get them." Becky said running to the dryer.

Sean laughed he was going to get along with this girl.

Craig had gone to the studio being stopped every five seconds by paparazzi.

" Craig!" Clare said.

" Clare." Craig said. " I'm going to New York and I need my songwriter to come with me."

" New York?" asked Clare. Craig nodded. " Alright just give me a while to pack." Clare said.

" Clare we don't have time for you to go to your house forty minutes from here I'll give you my card and you can buy as much clothes as you want now come on." Craig said dragging Clare to his Mercedes.

" Alright." Clare said stepping in the car.

The two then made there way to Craig's house where Ashley was waiting.

" Finally." Ashley said climbing in the car with suitcases.

" New York here we come!" Craig said speeding to the airport.

Eli Ellie and Adam were hanging out in Ellie's house scratch that being forced in because paparazzi surrounded the house.

" So Adam your Eli's best friend?" Ellie asked.

" Yep but in my senior year he became York and I was forced to hangout with my other best friend or she was my best friend until she went to Stanford and we lost contact." Adam said.

" So Eli is Adam's friend perhaps your mystery ex?" Ellie asked.

I sat still for a moment I hadn't really told Ellie about Clare but he had told her about Imogen and Julia. " Yeah Clare Edwards." Eli said trying to say it like he didn't mind but failed miserably.

" Wait Clare Edwards the girl who was sexually assaulted by Asher Shostack?" Ellie asked even though she already knew the answer.

" Thats Clare."Adam said. " So any one up for a game?"

Sean was sitting down with Becky and Jenna and actually having fun.

" So Sean where are you from?" asked Jenna.

" Wasoga beach but I've moved to Toronto since then I'm only in New York for a couple days." Sean said.

Becky and Jenna exchanged a look. " Um Sean we are in Toronto." Jenna said.

Ashley was on Craig's private jet with Craig and Clare she was trying not to think of things like Craig leaving her for Ellie.

" Ash are you okay?" Craig asked.

Ashley turned to glare at Craig. " Am I okay you cheated on me Craig with one of my bestfriends!"

" Is that right? Because the last time I saw her she said she hadn't heard of you since we went on tour across Europe!"

Clare was uncompfotabal with Craig and Ashley fighting. The fighting stopped which left her confused until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch and bringing back an unwanted memory.

_"Degrassi students strive to change the world it starts in the hallways of their school"_

_"It is so much better thank you..I feel so silly about crying before"_

_"Its okay I get it I was a coffee gopher once too"_

_" No"_

_" We all have to pay are dues"_

_" I just want this so bad"_

_Asher put his arm around Clare "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want"_

_"If I've learned anything tonight its that I still have a lot to learn"_

_"Well I'm happy to teach when the student is as eager as you are"_

_"I am very very eager"_

Thats when everything changed. Thats when he kissed me.

" Clare are you alright?" Craig asked.

" I-I'm fine." Clare said trying to shake off the memory..Craig put his arm on her shoulder. " Craig please don't touch me."

" Whats wrong?" Craig asked.

" N-nothing you just brought back a bad memory."

Sean at the moment was very confused.

" I'm in Toronto I'm supposed to be in New York." Sean said.

" Oh sorry." Becky said.

Sean looked at Becky. " You have no reason to be sorry Becky."

" I'll just leave you two alone." Jenna said.

" Becky do you think we could go on a-"

" Sean."

Sean turned behind him to see a blond girl behind him one who he thought he would never see again.

" P-Paige." Sean said out of utter shock. " Hey Becky can you give us a minute."

Becky nodded and walked away and Paige took her spot.

" Sean I need to tell you something." Paige said

" Sure Paige go ahead."

" Snake died last night in a car accident."

Sean's jaw dropped. " Are you sure?"

" Yes Sean."

" Is Em alright?"

" She's with Manny in California she doesn't know and before you ask Spin he was with him too he's in a coma."

xxxx

After Jenna got phased out by Becky and Sean, she was so going to get Becky for that later, she got a call.

"Hello?" Jenna asked.

"Hey."

Jenna smiled at the voice of her ex boyfriend. " K.C whats up?"

" Um Jenna its its about Ty-Doug."

Jenna frowned. " Whats wrong with him?"

" His adoptive parents died last night in an accident we have to get him."

" What K.C I can't."

" You haven't changed have you?"

" I-K.C." Jenna moaned, she had had this fight with him a million times.

Peter was sitting at Above the Dot listing to Mia talk about France.

" So how is Bella?" Peter asked.

" Well um when she was ten she came back and lived with Lucus but now she lives with me again but she's in a total rebelious stage." Mia said.

" Mia lets be honost when are you going back to France?" Peter blurted out.

" I'm not Tornto has something France doesn't."

" What?" Peter asked.

" You, I still love you Peter."

Manny was listening to Emma cry, Jay had gone to Toronto to talk to Spinner. While Manny loved her best friend she had been crying since she got here and that was freaking annoying!

"Em?" Manny called. No answer the crying had stopped and Manny was getting worried. " Em." She called again. Finally Manny barged into the room seeing Emma cradled up in a ball.

" Manny why did I break up with Sean?" Emma asked.

Manny was instantly took back. " Because Em you wanted to be with Damien."

Emma laughed. " Then he cheated on me and Spinner cheated on me do I have a sign on my back that says please cheat on me because I'm starting to suspect it."

" Maybe your misunderstanding?" Manny suggested though it sounded more like a question.

" Maybe but I don't want to find out yet." Emma said drifting in her thoughts.

Liberty was with her old friend Toby though she had never showed any romantic feelings in him ever he had had a crush on her before she was glad that was over now.

" So how is Damien?" Toby asked.

Liberty unnoticeably blushed. " My fiancé is perfect Toby."

" Fiancé?" Congrats Liberty!" Toby said masking his fury, sure he was dating a girl who grew up in Colorado named Janice but Liberty was always in his heart and he had a plan even if she didn't love him back.

**A/N So the Ellie and Craig bomb is dropped! Is Sean interested in Becky just as Emma regains interest in him? Is Clare secretly obsessed with what happened her junior year? What is Toby's plan? And will Mia and Peter be together again or will someone else get in the way? Find out on The Going ON Lifes maybe in the next chapter **

**review I don't own the show**


	6. Toby's plan Craig's loves

Chapter 6. Toby's plan Craig's love

Ellie was sitting watching Adam and Eli talking. The press was outside beating on her door and her kids were with her parents.

"Get away from me."

Ellie heard that through the door and automaticly knew it was Craig.

"What is he doing here?" Ellie asked under her breath before going to the door.

"Hey El." Craig said.

Ellie looked at Craig then at Ashley then at Clare.

" Come in." Ellie said quietly.

They came in and Ellie shut the door before anybody from the press could get in.

"Eli?" Clare asked her voice squeaky.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

Mia looked at Peter as if she thought he should respond but he didn't know how to. Mia still loved him? He stared at Mia for a long time.

"I." Peter said.

"Peter its okay if you don't know I mean if I were you I'd hate me. I left you in a time where you needed me but I was to dumb to realize what was happening." Mia said.

"Mia I could never hate you, I mean like I tried but its impossibal." Peter said.

"Well how about you tell me if you want to get back together?"

Peter stayed quiet for a second he wasn't sure about it.

"Its okay Peter." Mia said as if reading his mind. "you can think about it."

Manny had just learned the news on Spinner's car accident and was afraid Emma would do something self-destructive. But in the end she was her best friend and she was going to tell her.

"Em." Manny said.

Emma didn't say anything and just looked up at Manny.

"Spinner he-he was in a car accident and is in a coma, and Snake he was driving and he's dead." Manny swolowed to keep tears from her eyes, but panicked once she saw Emma. She looked like she was having a panick attack but then broke out into tears.

"Manny is-is he going to be okay?" Emma asked through sobs.

"I don't know sweatie but we'll get a flight back to Toronto as soon as possableand you'll get to see them." Manny said

Toby had a wicked smile on his face. College had changed him a lot. For starters he had the perfect plan, Liberty was going to love him or die very simple if you think about it. What had happened to Toby he had gone when J.T left the world. But Liberty was his small part of J.T, J.T had loved her and Toby he loved her because of her connection to his best friend if he had Liberty he had his best friend.

Clare and Eli sat opposite of each other while Adam was trying to make conversation, but on the other side of Ellie's home Ellie and Ashley were have a glaring war while Craig was still shocked he was a father. But that was the least of their problems the cauos has just began.


	7. Spinner's doctor, Clare's confession

Emma made her way into Spinner's room ignoring the doctors and everyone. When she saw him she froze he looked so weak and broken.

"Spinner." Emma whispered making her way to his bed. "Spin its me Emma, I'm so sorry about running this-this is all my fault." Emma was bawling on the ground when the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry he isn't allowed visitors."

"I don't care." Emma said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emma his wife."

"Oh I'm Dr. Johnny DiMarco."

Emma's eyes lit up he was the guy. "J-j.T."

"Excuse me?" Johnny asked.

"You were there you watched your friend kill him!" Emma screamed.

Clare looked at Eli then at Adam then at Craig then at Ashley then at Ellie and then back at Eli.

"Look." Clare said finally ending all the quiet tention. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything we might as well just tackle this one step at a time."

Everybody stayed silent until another person spoke up. "Clare's right." Ellie finally said.

"Ashley I'm sorry about Craig and me." Ellie said then turned to Craig "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Eli I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Clare said.

Eli stared at Clare. "Didn't tell me what?"

"I promised Adam not to tell you." Clare continued.

"Tell me what?" Eli repeated.

"He was found not guilty." Clare was crying now but continued. "I only lied because I was scared of what you might do, and that day four months ago over the phone when we broke up I saw him and he tried it agian."

Everybody was again silent only Craig and Ashley had no idea what was going on but Eli made a step towards Clare.

"I am so sorry." Eli said putting his arm around her.

"Its not your fault." Clare whispered. "and ot doesn't even compare to what he did to my sister."

"What did he do to Darcy?" Eli asked.

"He-he raped her."

Peter was ready to tell Mia that he was willing to try again he had called her and told her to meet him at the Dot which he was temporarily running. He saw Mia walk in and smiled.

"Hey Mia." Peter said as Mia sat at the bar.

"Hey." Mia said.

Peter smiled "So I thought about what you said."

"And?" Mia asked with a grin.

"Well I think-"

"Um sorry Peter, but the woman at table four is requesting you." a server said.

Peter sighed. "Alright, Mia you want to come with?"

Mia nodded and the began to make their way to table four.

"Darcy?" Peter asked in shock when he made it to table four.

"Hey Peter, hi Mia." Darcy said.

Jay was in the hospital waiting room with Manny waiting for any news on Spinner.

"So I'm about to make some calls Manny, to you know some of his old Degrassi friends." Jay said.

"I think thats a good idea."Manny said.

Jay leaned down and kissed Manny. "I don't know what I'd do if that was you."

Manny smiled back at him. "Me either."

"I'm gonna go call Peter and the Studz, can you call Holly J and Kendra?" Jay asked.

Manny nodded. "Sure."

Everyone sat quietly and looked at Clare.

"When did he rape Darcy?" Eli asked.

Clare was finding it hard to speak because of her sobbing. "It was before she went to Kenya, a little before she tried to kill herself, he told me he was going to do it to me to and." Clare stopped.

"Clare." Eli said now wiping tears from his eyes.

"He did." Clare whispered.

Craig had his arms around both Ellie and Ashley while listening to Clare who was this wise guy that raped Clare and Darcy he wondered but didn't ask.

"Clare why didn't you tell me?" Craig asked.

"I tried." Clare said,

"What?" Craig asked.

"When you had to leave for Ashley." Clare explained.

Craig looked at his feet.

"Its not your fault Craig." Ellie whispered.

"It may as well be!" Craig screamed.

"Craig are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"She needed me Clare the girl who is always there for me." Criag said.

Emma was still looking at Johnny waiting for him to say something.

"That wasn't one of my best moments." Johnny said.

"How could you have just stood there?" Emma asked.

"I didn't notice what he was doing until it had happened." Johnny said.

Emma looked at her husband again. "Can you please not let him die."

"I'll do my best Emma." Johnny said.

"Thank you." Emma said before kissing Spinner.

"Emma I'm sorry but you have to got to the waiting room, its a hospital code he is in far to critical condition to have visitors." Johnny said.

Emma nodded and went to the waiting room she wasn't going to give up on Spinner not now not ever.

Peter stared from Darcy to Mia.

"Um hey Darce your back." Peter said.

"Yeah for good, I liked it in Kenya but I missed so much while I was gone." Darcy said eyeing Mia.

Peter caught this. "Mia is my ex-girlfriend not my current."

Mia looked at Peter. "I thought you wanted to get back together."

"Um." Peter looked back and forth and was saved by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Jay? Wait what happened to Spinner? Oh my god I'll get there as fast as I can." Mia and Darcy heard Peter say.

"Hey server your in charge." Peter yelled before running out the door Darcy and Mia ran after him.

"Peter what is going on?" Darcy asked.

"Spinner he is in a coma." Peter said.

"Oh my gosh." Darcy said.

Mia hugged Peter. "I'm sorry."

Darcy even though she was upset glared at Mia and then remembered all is fair in love and war, and this was war.


	8. Spinner's life, Ellie's meltdown

Previously on The Going on lifes

Snake died and Spinners in a coma

Peter stared from Darcy to Mia "Darcy you're back"

he was going to do it to me to and." Clare stopped.

"Clare." Eli said now wiping tears from his eyes.

"He did." Clare whispered.

Even though none of them were really friends with Spinner except Craig, they all knew and were going to try to help, Ellie, Ashley, Clare, Eli, Adam, and Craig all stopped once they saw Jay Hogart.

"Hey Craig, Ashley, Ellie, and Darcy's little sister." Jay said.

"Hey Jay." Craig said. "How is Spinner?"

"He's holding in there." Jay responded.

Ellie sighed. "Jay where's Emma? Maybe she can give us more answers."

Jay laughed. "Are you kidding, she's a helpless wreck."

"This isn't a laughing matter Jay!" Ashley snapped.

"Will you shut up." Jay asked.

"Dude what is your problem?" Craig asked stepping in front of Ashley.

"How would you feel if your best friend was in a coma, and he was talking to you on the phone when it happened?!" Jay yelled.

All of them stood speachless they heard people whispering in the backround before a lot of doctors burst into Spinner's room all Jay could see was the line was flat.

Darcy, Peter, and Mia were also on there way to the hospital, Mia and Darcy sending glares back and forth.

"So how was Kenya Darcy?" Peter asked.

"It was great making a differnce in people's lives _I built_ 20 houses and helped out in an orphanage for a while." Darcy said.

"That sounds cool." Peter said.

Mia rolled her eyes, Darcy was way to goody-goody for Peter.

"Yeah, well when I was in France _modeling, _I met some people if you ever want to go back into the music buisness Peter." Mia said.

"Thats awesome Mia." Peter said.

Peter knew the two girls were competing for him, he knew who he's choose who was always his first choose unfortuntally he'd have to break on girl's heart.

Liberty was in no hurry to get to the hospital, she was getting ready when her phone rung.

"Hello?" Liberty asked.

"Hi this is the jail of Toronto, did you know J.T Yorke?"

"Um I'm his ex." Liberty said.

"Well the guy who killed him he's out of jail today just thought we'd warn you miss."

Liberty dropped the phone and her legs dropped her, she couldn't move but she heard a voice in the near distance..

"Help me Liberty."

Emma had silently been preparing for this moment they were trying to revive him but Emma couldn't see over tears, Manny was the only thing keeping her up. Emma stood still when a doctor came out.

" we were able to revive him, but it is posibbal he could die again at any moment, he has a chance but it is most likely that we have lost your husband I'm sorry."

Everyone was in the cafeteria except Ellie and Craig they were staring at each other awkwardly.

"You know I never meant for this to happen Ellie." Craig said.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Craig we have kids its not the end of the world and I don't want you to meet them anyway."

"Ellie there mine too." Craig said his voice rising.

"If I let you see them then I'll have to see you." ELlie said turing away from Craig.

"And whats the matter with that why can't we be friends Ellie for our childrens sake at least." Craig asked.

"Because everytime we're friend I fall in love with you, then I get hurt and this time I'm not going to be strong enough to recover." Ellie said tears falling from her eyes.

"Ellie." Craig whispered.

"No Craig I'm not finished, everytime you chose someone over me rather it being Ashley, Manny, or Yvette I will always love you because its impossible for me to get over you but for my own sake I have to stay away from you." Ellie said.

"El." Craig took her hand.

What happened next was clearly unexcpected two pairs of lips collided and they belonged to Craig Manning and Ellie Nash.

**I'm back sorry for the long update I've been writing and re-writing but it took some research on some characters to do this one please review your thoughts or suggestions oh and btw Emma and Jane conflict is coming up soon so be prepared**


	9. Emma's confession, Ashley's walking ex

**So sorry for the update lateness again I had it finished along time ago but I forgot to save it and my computer shut down oh and sorry Liberty fans she isn't in this chapter but two characters that haven't been seen much or at all are in this chapter**

Ellie and Craig looked at each other shocked and a bit ashamed of what they had done.

"Um well that was unexcpeted." Ellie said.

"Can you quit being sarcastic for two seconds?" Craig asked.

"I'm sorry but since when are you the boss of me?" Ellie asked.

"Fighting isn't getting us anywhere El." Craig said.

Ellie sighed. "You're right."

"Ellie? Craig?"

Ellie and Craig looked at the person and then they said in unison. "Jimmy!"

Emma looked at Spinner carefully, being in his room looking at her husband asleep they had asked her more than once by this time if she wanted to take him off life support of coarse her answer was no.

"Come on Spin, I'm sorry for yelling and leaving just please wake up." Emma cried.

"Mrs. Mason there is a woman here demanding to see him." Johnny said.

"Let her in." Emma said not taking her eyes off her husband.

"Spin I am so sorry." Jane said coming through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Emma hissed her sadness turning into a complete rage.

"He's my boyfriend." Jane stated.

"He is my husband." Emma said.

"Emma I love him the least you could do is let us love each other." Jane said looking at Spinner.

"You don't get it Jane, I have nothing without him, I haven't told anyone yet but I lost the baby." Emma cried.

"What?" Jane asked letting go of her anger. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be its your fault!" Emma accused. "If you wouldn't of seduced my husband this never would of happened!"

Jane slapped Emma, which marked the begining of a huge fight.

Peter Mia and Darcy went into the hospital Mia accidently running into a woman at the front desk.

"I'm so sorry." Mia said.

"You should be momma Mia."

"Holly J?" Mia asked.

"Peter Darcy and Mia wow I thought I escaped this love triangle once she." Holly J pointed at Mia. "moved to France."

"Its nice to see you too Holly J." Mia said sarcasticly.

"Anyway are you guys here for Spin too?" Holly J asked.

"Yeah." Darcy answered.

"I'd hate doing what your about to do Darcy." Holly J said.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Two ex boys at the same time." Holly J stated.

"Yeah-wait you were at Lakehurst when I dated Spinner." Darcy said.

"The Dot got slow sometimes we talked." Holly J explained.

"Hey have you seen Emma yet, is she alright?" Darcy asked.

"No I haven't, but this has to be awful for her I mean I know what its like fighting for your life, Emma doesn't if she did maybe she could understand more." Holly J said.

"When I dated Emma she was in the hospital pretty diar situation." Peter said.

"Do tell." Mia said.  
"Well Emma had a panick attack caused by starvation." Peter explained.

"Emma was anorexic?" Darcy asked. "That explains the time she snapped at me and Chantay."

"Okay back to Spinner lets get up to his room." Mia said.

"Hey guys hows Spin?" Jimmy asked Ellie and Craig.

"You're walking." Ellie stated ignoring his question.

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah I got surgery after my second senior year."

"Wow." Craig stated.

"So are you two together now?" Jimmy asked.

Ellie blushed. "No."

"I married Ash." Craig said.

"Really, that is awesome." Jimmy said despite the name of his ex coming up.

"Hey guys." Eli said coming up with Clare and Ashley.

"Hey Ash." Jimmy said, "dude and mini Darcy?"

"I'm Eli, this is Clare." Eli said.

"Darcy is my older sister." Clare said.

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy said.

"You too." Clare responded.

"Clare?" Darcy asked. "what are you doing here?"

"I came with Craig and Ellie." Clare explained.

"Oh well hi." Darcy said giving her little sister a hug.

"Don't touch her." Eli said.

"Who is this guy?" Darcy said gesturing to Eli.

Eli looked at Clare who looked emotionless. "Eli and your sister is going through a hard time now okay."

"Whats going on with Clare?" Peter asked.

"Maybe here isn't the best place to discuss it." Ellie said.

"Leave." Emma screamed at Jane.

The two girls were so caught up in fighting they didn't notice Spinner's eyes flickered open.

"Leave Jane." SPinner said weakly.

"Spin." Emma called rushing to her husband.

"I'm sorry Emma." Spinner apologised.

"Its okay." Emma said softly.

Spinner gave a weak smile. "You know I heard everything."

Emma gasped. "You did?"

"Emma I'll get beter for you and we can make another baby." Spinner said.

"Spinner." Jimmy said coming in the room.

"Hey Jimmy your walking." Spinner pointed out.

"Can we come in Em?" Jimmy asked.

Emma nodded and everyone sans Eli and Clare came in the room.

"Degrassi reunion." Emma joked.

"All we need is Manny, Jay, Paige, Alex, Marco, and Sean." Spinner said.

"Except you don't need Paige hon." Paige said entering the room.

"When did you get here." Ellie asked.

"Probably ten minutes ago, hon the security for you is huge." Paige explained.

They all nodded in agreement for once there was no drama among them well at least not yet...


End file.
